Not Friends of Mineral Town
by lumanova03
Summary: Leaving her city life and boyfriend to farm, all Claire wanted was friendship and romance. But in Mineral Town she finds herself friendless and unnoticed, all because of her talent.
1. Depressing Beginning

Not Friends of Mineral Town

Summary: Friendship and romance. That's all Claire wanted when she moved to Mineral Town. But she finds herself friendless and unnoticed. Even if there is a hidden talent...

**A/N Hi! I'm finally back! Thanks to ALL who have been reading and reviewing on my other two stories. Anyway please R&R! Thank you! )**

I sighed as I watched the rain pour down on the window. I bumped along the train tracks, awaiting the arrival at this Mineral Town. I was going to try farming, but the nasty weather disagreed. Finally, the train stopped. I followed a line out onto the platform. I silently carried my luggage with me through the train station. I found myself on the country side. I checked my map, which was so wet it was hard to read. I heard a whine from my luggage. My puppy, Bubba, was getting wet too. I slowly patted him.

"It'll be okay boy." He licked my hand and I laughed softly. I kept walking down the road, following the map. I finally arrived at this farm.

It.

Was.

Horrible.

I wanted to scream. I paid, for THIS? I moved out, for THIS? I left the city, for THIS? The field was filled with garbage, weeds, stones, stumps, and broken sticks. There was a small, ugly, shack of a house, a teeny stable, one barn, a mill and chicken coop. The barn was bigger than my one- storied house! I wasn't going to live HERE! But I was so tired, and since it was pouring, the idea of walking around town until I found some help, wasn't very appealing. So I went to check out the house. I entered and flipped the light switch. It was small, consisting of only four rooms. A bed room which only had a dresser, bed, and small closet, a kitchen with an empty refrigerator and no cooking supplies or food, and a bathroom with a small shower, sink, and toilet, and a tiny room with absolutely nothing in it. I guessed it was probably supposed to be a den. It was dusty as smelled. I regardless unloaded my things into the bedroom, which gave it at least a little charm. I first unpacked two towels. I dried off Bubba, and then myself, as best I could. Then I unpacked Bubba's things and put him to sleep in his doggy bed. Then I put my sheets and comforter on the bed, and plopped my pillows on top. Then I put my DVD player on the dresser. I reminded myself to buy a TV and couch as soon as I got the time and money. I put my make- up and hair things on the dresser and dusted the mirror off. My blond hair was ruined thanks to the rain, and my clothes were sagging and wet. I then spread a lime green blanket on the floor until I got a carpet. I put my portable lamp on the dresser. I then went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I put out bathing products and hung a towel. I would shower first thing in the morning and then go to find help. I returned to the bedroom and hung some posters. They had my favorite celebrities on them, and gave me comfort. I propped up a picture of my family on the dresser, and a picture of my boyfriend I chose to leave. Neither of us believed in long distance relationships, so that was just the end of it. I missed him though. Finally I put my purse on the dresser, which you can imagine was looking cluttered by now. (I don't travel lightly.) I put my cell phone on alarm for eight, and fell right to sleep on my squeaky bed.

The next morning, I awoke with a start. _Where was I?_ Then I remembered. I was hoping it was all just some horrible nightmare, but it turned out to be true. I slowly tromped to the bathroom for a shower. Bubba was still asleep, that was good. I stripped off and climbed into the shower. I turned on the water. A gave a yelp. IT WAS FREEZING!!! I hopped out and waited for the water for warm up. When it finally did, I hopped in only to hear a knock on my door. I bit my lip. _Now what was I going to do? _I decided to answer it, because I really needed to ditch this place. I wrapped a towel around me like a dress and cracked the door open. It was a man that looked about my age, twenty- one. He was taller than me by a couple of inches, and had a baseball cap that read UMA. I also noticed how cute he was. He might just be perfect guy material, but I was getting ahead of myself. I opened the door all the way, forgetting about what I was wearing. He looked at me up and down, and blushed. He looked down at his feet. I suddenly remembered that I wasn't exactly sporting the newest, or most decent, fashion. He blushed and looked at my bare feet. Then he spoke.

"Uh... hi. I work pretty close to here and I heard a scream and wondered if help... was, uh, needed." I looked up. Aw, he was so red and embarrassed!

"Um, yeah. Sorry for screaming. It's just that my shower water was... very cold." I blushed even harder. He smiled for once.

"Oh." I could tell that he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Well, I'm Claire. Do you know where I can find the person who sold me this land?" He suddenly looked serious.

"You're not leaving already are you?" I looked at his baby blue eyes and reconsidered. _If everyone was this nice, and I fixed the house up, maybe... _

"Well, I'll have to think about it. This isn't exactly the 'refreshing farm life' I was expecting." He nodded.

"Well, I'm Gray. I'm training to become a blacksmith. I'm my grandfather's apprentice. Stop by if you need any tools or... well, just stop by!" He said, turning to leave. I stopped him.

"Gray?" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Did I really scream that loud?" He laughed. I did too.

"Yes, you really did." And he left, smiling. I closed the door and walked back to the bathroom. Hopping in the shower, I felt much cheerier.

**A/N Yay for chapter one!!! I know it had a depressing beginning, but it will get better! Please review!! Thank you :-)**


	2. Singing for Friends

**chapter two**

**A/N Ok! So, like, I wanted to slap myself SOOO hard because I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER for chapter one! Please don't sue me Natsume! Anyway, special thanks tooo...**

**Awesome Rapidash- You'll just have to find out about that, mwahaha! But thanks, I was worried I put too much detail. Don't forget the first comment dance!**

**Harvestmoongal214- Aw, thanks:-D**

**Rainbowriter96- Thanks, I hope I updated fast enough for you! **

**So now the disclaimer and on with chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Natsume does. I also don't own any of the song I put in my chapter, or Taylor Sparks.**

After my warm shower, I dressed in blue jeans and a tie- dye T- shirt. Then I headed out for town. It wasn't bad. Pretty houses lined the paved cobble- stone roads. I walked and explored, read the bulletin board in Rose Square, and saw all the pretty sights. I did this until about six o' clock, and I was hungry. I walked on until I reached a big building with"Inn and Bar" printed on it. I cautiously entered. 

"Whoa." I breathed softly. Music blasted my ears. Lights temporarily blinded my vision. There were tables in the corner, making way for one huge- dance floor! The place was packed! I carefully made my way around the dancing villagers and to a counter. A weary- looking red head was leaning on it. I guessed she was a waitress. She looked up as she saw me approach. 

"Excuse me," I said politely, "But do you know where I can find MT Realtor, who sold me..." I stopped short. There was Gray, making his way over to me. I thought of his blue eyes, pleading me not to go. After all, I did say I would think about it. The girl looked at me confusedly, and I just shook my head never-mind. She smiled.

"Hi, you must be knew. I'm Ann. My dad runs the Inn and Bar, and I help him. He's cooking in the back right now." I grinned.

"I'm Claire, the new farmer. Nice to meet you!" I said, sincere to my words. We shook hands and then Gray arrived. 

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said. Silence. It was getting awkward. Finally Ann broke the silence.

"So, you guys want anything to eat? Drink?" I nodded quickly. I was starving. She went off to get us some food, and I whispered thank- you to her as she passed. Me and Gray found a table. He talked about work, his Grandpa, and some small talk too. Ann brought us some plates and menus, and we ordered food. Ann said it was on the house, because I was new. Gray and I talked a while longer, but when the food arrived, for me, it was all eat and no talk. I hadn't had any breakfast, lunch, OR dinner! I looked around at the room. Everyone was dressed up, and soon I felt... out of place. My blue jeans and tie-dye were not for the occasion. When I was finished eating, Ann beckoned me over. I thanked Gray, and scurried towards her. 

"So, Claire, pretty soon, the singing competition is gonna begin. We have one every year, but it's always been the same people, and the same winner, and I can't sing." I thought I knew where this was going.

"Look, Ann, thanks but, I don't think so. And, even if I did, look at my clothes!" 

"We can fix that." She said, pulling me by the arm. I followed her, curious. She lead me into a room, which I guessed would be her bedroom, and opened her closet. She handed me dressy pants and a form fitting spaghetti- strap top that was light blue with navy blue ties. She looked at me pleadingly, and handed them to me.

"Please?" I looked at her and cracked. Boy, my heart was soft. I nodded and changed while she covered her eyes. Well, maybe I would make some friends. The clothes fitted perfectly. We were the exact same size! Then she explained the competition to me. It was like kareoke, only you got to choose the song. There were three judges, and whoever got the highest score, won and got a free meal whenever they wanted. Ann said that the winner was _always _Karen, who Ann strongly disliked. So she helped me pick the perfect song, and soon I heard a voice over the loud speakers. 

"We will now be holding our Annual Singing Competition!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. 

"That's my dad, Doug." Ann whispered to me. We exited her room and I saw a red- haired man speaking into a microphone. 

"So, anyone who wants to enter, please sign up at the desk and we will be starting shortly." People started lining up by Doug, so I scurried over to join. When I reached Doug, he looked at me, puzzled.

"Who are you?" I quickly introduced myself. He smiled. "Welcome to Mineral Town, young lady. Are you entering?" I nodded. He gave me a piece of paper and I wrote my name, number, and the song I was going to sing. 

"Good luck!" I thanked him and went to join the people waiting to sing. Ann whispered a good luck, and Gray winked. Aww! I wanted to melt, but instead just stood there blushing, staring at wall, making sure it didn't fall down. Finally, the time came for it to begin. Doug picked up the microphone and announced the first contestant.

"First up we have Popuri, singing the song: "We are Family". The crowd cheered and Popuri began, following the words on the kareoke screen. She was a pretty good singer. When she was done, May, who looked about only six or seven years old, sang the the song: "Ring Around the Rosie". It was cute, but not exactly the best performance of the night. Next a guy named Rick sang the YMCA. Then it was Karen's turn. She sang: "Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend was Hot like Me" She was a really good singer, but I thought I could do better. Finally, I was up. I had chosen the song: "Teardrops on my Guitar", by Taylor Sparks. My voice rang out clear and strong throughout the Inn.

_Drew looks _

_At me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want_

_What I need_

_Everything that we should be_

_I bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_She's got everything_

_That I'll have to live without... _I continued on with the next verse and onto the chorus.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star... _I went on with the song, never noticinganything but the words of the song.I felt sad. My old boyfriend from the city... I was sure he had found another girl by now. I missed him... A tear trickled down my cheek. I still loved him. 

When I was done, Gray, Ann, and Doug applauded, but no one else did. Then Doug counted up scores. He picked up the microphone and spoke into it.

"And this years winner is... Claire! Thank you all!" I heard moans and complaints from the crowd. They didn't like me?

"Her? But it was supposed to be KAREN!" 

"Yeah! She messed up everything!" I took it all in and more tears blurred my vision. People bumped me as they exited the Inn, mumbling complaints. Ann and Gray came over to comfort me.

"Don't take it personally, they just don't welcome newcomers!" Ann said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, don't listen to what they say, they just like Karen. You're an amazing singer!" Gray said, patting me. I just kept crying. Doug soon, too, came over to try and comfort me. But nothing would work, the tears just kept pouring out. Now everyone would think I was a crybaby, too! So much for making friends...

**A/N I know! More depressingness at the end, but it's all part of the plot. Constructive criticism welcome. Please review! **


	3. Comfort Day Gone Bad

**Chapter Three**

**A/N Omy. She is alive!! Soooo sorry it took so long to update. My four reasons: 1.Busy 2.busy 3.busy and well, 4.I'm lazy :)**

**Yes, thanks everyone for reviewing!! I feel loved X3 and thanks for mentioning my errors, I realized the Taylor Sparks/Swift mistake almost right after I posted it! I know her real name, I think was going a little fast. . And yeah, the knew/new mistake, your right, I meant NEW. I'll take this lesson as "I have to slow down and read over more carefully!" Again, thanks for reviewing!! This chapter, the plot bunnies ATTACK!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.**

After crying my eyes out last night, the next day I decided to take a break, you know, some comfort food, comfy clothes, and a day of relaxing. I also had to think about the farm. Deal or No Deal? Speaking of which, I needed to buy my TV before a day of comfort. And a sofa. So I walked to the Supermarket. Karen gave me an evil eye when I walked in. The man and lady who also ignored me had to be her parents. I used my savings and bought a small white couch and a medium- sized TV. While I was there I bought some food for my empty fridge. Items here, compared to the city, were pretty cheap. The lady gave me my change without looking me in the face, or even talking to me. How rude. A man with a name tag that read "Zack" lugged the things to my house for a small price. He installed the TV and left the house without a word.Sitting on my new couch, I flipped channels, while noshing on cheese and crackers. Bubba hopped on my lap and I stroked him with one hand. At least I had him. After a while I heard a knock on my door. I opened to see four people. Ann, Gray, Doug, and little May stood at my doorway. Doug was holding a basket , May, a milk jug, and Gray, a box. I gave a puzzling look. Ann explained.

"Hi, Claire. We're all sorry about what happened last night, and I am especially because I'm the one who talked you into it. If you want, we could all have a kind of, 'sorry party' if that's all right with you. You know, just to chill. Gray brought DVD's and video games. Dad has food and..."

"I brought milk from the cow on my farm!" May piped in. "I think you're the very best singer, Claire." Aww, she was so sweet. Ann giggled.

"So what do you say?" I thought for a minute.

"I say let's get it started!" I whooped. They all grinned. I invited them into my den and we hung out and eat until around eleven. We were in the middle of watching Pirates 3, when we heard a snore from the couch. May was fast asleep, sleeping like a little angel. Doug decided he better take her home, and Ann went to "help". She was good at getting people alone together. She is my savior and cupid.

"Thanks for everything." I whispered as she made her way out.

"Don't mention it." She winked. And that left me and Gray alone. We sat next to each other on the couch, and just as the snogging scene between Keria Knightly and Orlando Bloom came on, my cell rang. Gray paused the movie and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Claire!" Gray perked up, I guess he could hear the other line. He looked like he didn't want to snoop, but didn't exactly get to choose weather to hear the other line or not. I recognized the voice on the other line as my ex from the city, Josh.

"Josh!?" I exclaimed. Why would he be calling?

"Hey. I miss you." My eyes widened.

"I- I miss you too." Gray furrowed his brow.

"Claire, I can't bear life without you- I still love you." My expression must have been REALLY shocked, because that's how I felt. I remembered my song last night. It had been for him.

"I love you too..."

"So, I'm coming to visit Mineral Town. I booked the Inn there and I figure I'll stay... oh, a week maybe. Oh, and, I'm bringing my friend Noah, if that's okay with you." I nodded and remembered he couldn't see me.

"S- sure! I'll see you then..."

"You will. Bye, Claire."

"Bye..." And he hung up, leaving me dazed. Gray looked away.

"Well I guess I better go." He said, taking his video games and the DVD's. I nodded, but he wouldn't look at me. As he left he slammed the door behind him. What did I do wrong? I rose from the couch and picked up a piece of paper that read in scrawly writing:

ask Claire out

I gasped. It was a note that Gray had written to himself. And. he. liked. me.

**A/N First off, I know it's a little fast for Gray to be asking Claire out already, but you all knew he liked her. This is all plot. (I know, seriously.) Please review!! :3 And I hope I spelled the celebs names right this time!! **


	4. An Ex and a Sunset

**Chapter Four**

**A/N YAAAAAY!! thank u everyone!! ohmy I really need to get a life. Anyway, I almost threw a party because I posted my story about 9 at night and the next afternoon I already had reviews!! (or is that average?? well I think it's awesome XDDD) Now you guys get cookies for awesomeness Anyway, this chapter I get the attacking plot bunnies organized- well tries anyway. Some severe ClaireXOC fluff in this one. But you probably want me to shut up by now so I will disclaim. And I promise to try not to make this depressing!! Ok, ok! Now the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: (sighs) I... don't... own... Harvest Moon :( Natsume is better than me . And, I'm not associated with Jimmy Choo either. Too bad ;.;**

Four days later, my ex boyfriend arrived. He was coming from the ferry boat. (He had called me again to tell me when he was coming and what he was coming on.) So I stood there on the dock, waiting for the boat to come in. And there it was- the beautiful honking noise. I guess I was sort of looking forward to seeing him again. It was too surprising to really think about it before. I thought about lots of things while I waited for the boat to come fully to shore. What would Ann and Doug think of Josh? Would the townspeople hate him like me, or come to warm up to him? Who was Noah? Poor Gray- what would he do about Josh? What would Josh do about Gray?! Who was cuter- Josh or Gray? Josh was a playboy- but we had had a real relationship... before. I wondered what he would do now. And Gray, he was an honest man. Ann said that it usually took a while for him to warm up to people- but was a really nice person once you got to know him. It seemed it hadn't happened that way with me. Gray had seemed to like me almost immediately- was that good or bad? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a yell. Zack was telling me to move away from the edge of the dock. I quickly stepped aside. The boat harbored and in what seemed like hours, Josh and a girl got off, arm in arm. Wait- GIRL?! Josh greeted me with a friendly wave. I swooned- his handsome features always made me do that. His long brunette hair swayed in the wind. His lightning blue eyes that sparkled with laughter. His ripped- at-the-sleeves-white-shirt was awesome, and the bandana tied around his arm made him look tough. He was really gentle and kind, though, I knew.

"Hello?" I was jolted from my trance. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Josh." I apologized. So much for the moment.

"It's ok." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I smiled. We pulled away. Now. I had business. Who was this girl and WHAT was she doing with Josh!? Josh answered my question for me though.

"This is Noah. Noah, meet Claire." I mentally slapped myself. Noah was a girl! We stared at each other for a minute, and then shook hands without saying a word. I didn't think we'd like each other much. She had white- blond hair that was tied into two low pigtails. She had emerald- green eyes and pale skin. And to top it off she had the most adorable outfit on. It was a knee- length brown skirt split at the side and a emerald strapless shirt that matched her eyes, WITH perfect accessories: a brown choker necklace with a PURE GOLD piece in the middle, PURE GOLD bangles, a thin belt with circular PURE GOLD bands wrapped around her waist. And don't forget the Jimmy Choo flip-flops! Geez, she must be rich. After a while of staring, Josh finally got up and said he better get a room at the Inn. I just nodded and stared at him, and didn't come to my senses until he was almost halfway up the beach. I blinked and shouted,

"Make sure you get separate rooms from her!" He grinned, but Noah raised her eyebrow and smirked. I stayed on the beach awhile longer, watching the waves on the ocean. I dangled my legs over the side and sighed. Josh had found a new girl. That was it. I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. And here I was, watching a beautiful sunset, all by myself. At least I thought. Little did I know that Josh himself was walking toward me that very second. But I didn't realize it until he was right beside me. I felt someone watching me and looked up. Josh stood smiling down at me. Then he sat down next to me, also dangling his legs over the dock. We sat there in silence for a while, and I finally got the courage to strike up a conversation.

"So- Noah, huh?" He looked over at me, puzzled.

"What about her?" Now it was my turn to be puzzled.

"Isn't she... your girlfriend?" I looked down. Josh laughed out loud, but he sounded a little nervous. He scratched the back of his head.

"Claire, come on, I told you, I still love you. Noah is just a friend." I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Really." And he leaned in, giving me a long kiss. I kissed him back. As we broke apart, I saw a movement from farther up on the beach. I saw a flash of "UMA". Oh no. Gray. He had seen all of it- the kiss and everything. I'd have to remember to make it up to him later and tell him we could still be friends. But now, I just wanted to enjoy the moment. I leaned on Josh and we watched the beautiful sunset. Next thing I knew, I was being carried in his arms bridal- style. I guess I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He was taking me home. I just closed my eyelids and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N Yeah, mushy, right? And I told you it was fluffy!! Poor Gray ;.; But it's not as depressing as the first chapter, right? Huzzah!!** **Anyway PLEEEEASE review!! I got more cookies :p**


	5. The Nuthouse

**Chapter Five**

**A/N I'm sorry I took so long to update again. I had an EVIL case of writers block. I wrote whole pages, even, only to decide that I should erase them. OH THE WOES OF ME!! Am I being emo? Sorry DX**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!! I lurves u all!!**

**Kuh-Raiizee Black Rose- I know! I felt so bad for Gray as I wrote it. Don't worry Gray WILL get his apology. Oh and yes, Noah is usually a boys name, but I found it used somewhere else, just spelled differently. I wanted a name so that it would seem like it was definitely a guys name, and you wouldn't stop to think whether it would be a girl, because then it might be too obvious, like say, the name Alex or something. Geez I talk too much. Okay, moving on. **

**Riveria Lynria- Thanks! Yes, I lurves the song 2 -**

**LazuliteRose- Thank you for all the good advice, it really helped.**

**Tengulover- so do I!! And I'M the one to blame!! NUUU!!**

**Krazyhawk- Thanks!! I know it was depressing huh... o well. This one is actually a little humorous.**

**And special thanks to Harvestmoongal214 for the ideas!! U rock as always :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon ;;**

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I suppose Josh had carried me home and put me here. I smiled. That was so sweet of him. I realized I was still in my clothes. I took a shower, this time, remembering to let the water warm up BEFORE I got in. Then I put on a pair of overalls and went outside.

Ahh, the fresh farm air. It seemed so much nicer when you were happier, you know?

I fed my animals and watered my crops, and then set out for town. I was off to the Inn to see Josh.

Arriving, I opened the door, and found Noah sitting on a stool, but Josh was no where in sight. Besides Doug silently cleaning a cup in the back, the room was pretty much empty. Noah turned around and saw me. She put on a plastic smile.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" She asks in a sugar- sweet tone. I just frowned.

"What do you want, Noah?" She squinted.

"Ok. Just so you know, Josh is mine. So lay off, ok? I don't know why he came on this stupid trip anyway." My eyes widened.

"Yours? He said he loved me!" I said in surprise. This time it was her turn to look surprised.

"But- that's exactly what he said to ME!!" I furrowed my brow.

"But we made out last night." I said, putting venom in my voice. She gasped. Suddenly, Ann appeared at the staircase.

"Hey Claire!" She skipped over to me. "Guess what? I met this new guy, he is so hot, he asked me out! How cool is that?" Both Noah and I turned to stare at her.

"What? Is something on my face?"

"What... was the guys name?" I asked slowly.

"His name was Josh, why?" Noah kept staring. And me, well, I don't know what my expression looked like, but it was bad enough to make Ann shriek.

"Claire! What the HAY is wrong with you!? Do I need to call the doctor!? Claire! Answer me!!" She shook me by the shoulders. I finally decided to reply before Ann killed me.

"Ann... I'm fine. Where did Josh go?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"Um, the Supermarket, I think." I nodded and ran off in the direction of the Supermarket. Noah stomped all the way there, and Ann followed, asking unanswered questions the whole way. We arrived at the Supermarket, Ann still confused. I swung open the doors to the Supermarket, only to behold...

Josh and Karen. SUCKING EACH OTHERS FACES OUT!! Ann covered her mouth. Noah screamed. I just looked away, hot angry tears starting to form. Josh stopped and turned nervously toward us. Noah was the first to speak.

"Josh you... I can't believe you!! I HATE you!!" She screamed. Karen looked questioningly at us. I said nothing. Neither did Ann. After standing there for a minute, Josh finally spoke up.

"Look, it's not what you think it is," Noah gave him a death glare. Josh cringed and paused.

"I- I can explain!" All three of us gave him the death glare then, and he shut his mouth.

Tears were streaming down my face now, and before I knew it I stormed off to who-knows-where, my vision was blurred from tears. Suddenly I bumped into something and fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

I woke up later at the clinic, in a bed. My vision was still a little blurry, but I could tell that much. I tried to sit up, but my head ached too much, so I lied back down. I closed my eyes for a minute, and then opened them. Now my vision came into focus. When I looked around the room, I saw something I hadn't noticed before.

Gray.

He gasped when he saw me look at him. He rushed over to my side.

"Claire! Are you okay!?" I tried nodding but my head throbbed, so I spoke instead.

"Yes, but I've been better. What happened?" Gray cringed when I asked that last bit.

"Uh, well, I wasn't paying very much attention, and, well, you sorta ran into me. And you must have hit your head hard, because you passed out. Sorry I didn't see you coming. I should have been paying more attention." He apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I should pay more attention myself." I paused. "How long have I been out?" He looked at his watch.

"Only about thirty minutes." I sighed, relieved. Then there was a long, awkward silence. Finally I spoke up.

"Gray, are you mad at me?" He suddenly looked as if he thought that the ground was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, no. I guess I just got worked up. But I think that I can learn to like you just as a friend." He said, looking up. I smiled weakly.

"I would like that." I said. Gray smiled also and pulled me into a hug. (A friend-hug!) Just then, the door flew open and Ann and Noah walked in.

"Claire!!" Ann screamed. Gray quickly let go of me and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Come to Rose Square with us." Noah said, somewhat cooly compared to how she screamed at Josh before. I shrugged at Gray, and tried to get up, but found myself dizzy. So Gray picked me up and carried me, following Ann and Noah. I blushed but he just grinned and said,

"That's what friends do."

Noah, Ann, and I were the only ones at Rose Square. Gray had left because he said his Grandpa would be mad.

"Ok!" Ann said importantly. (And loudly!) "We need to do something about this! This guy is worse than a player, he is a flat out JERK!! Are we just going to sit here, letting him break hearts? I don't think so!" She sounded like an army commander.

"What do you have in mind, Ann?" I asked.

"Well," She smiled in her evil way, "I say we pull a prank on him. And not just your every day put-coolwhip-in-his-hand-and-tickle-his-face-with-a-feather-prank, but something evil. **Really evil!**" Whoa, she was kind of scaring me now. "And I already thought it out. Here's what we do." She said, pulling us into a huddle.

"Hello, Josh?" Ann spoke into the phone. We were all right there, Noah, Ann, and me, listening to it all on the speaker phone.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She asked in a too-nice voice.

"W-what? I though you were all mad at me!" We all giggled.

"No! I'm not mad at you. I'm sure it was Karen's fault."

"O-okay. Seven." He said, sounding full of guilt. "I guess I did come here to meet girls..."

So that's why he came here. Bastard.

"Oh, and, meet me at the Inn. I'm going to take you somewhere special." Then she hung up. We erupted into giggles. Then Ann whipped out a newspaper. She pointed to an advertisement. It read:

_The happy place. NOT. The Nuthouse. Call 123-456-7890 to submit your nut today._

Ann dialed the number. She pressed the speaker phone button again.

"Hello? Nuthouse here." We giggled.

"Um, yes. I have a retarded brother. Will you take him in?" I covered my mouth to restrain myself.

"Sure. When will you bring him?"

"A little after 7. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Mam. Bye-bye now."

"Bye!" Ann hung up. We all burst out laughing.

Later, seven o' clock that night, Noah and I were spying on Ann and Josh from the back of Ann's car.

"Oh, Josh! You're here!" Ann acted out.

"Ah...yeah. Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Ann said, pulling Josh into the car. Ann sat down at the wheel and started to drive. The Nuthouse was in the countryside, not like Mineral Town, but like, an abandoned field. But it wasn't too far away. Me and Noah exchanged glances the whole way, trying our hardest not to burst out laughing. Ann looked at us from the rear-view mirror and winked. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself together.

Finally we arrived. Ann told Josh to close his eyes. Then she lead him by the arm over to the entrance. Noah and I silently followed. I looked up to see two huge men. They nodded at Ann.

"Is this your retarded brother, Mam?" Ann grinned. Josh's eyes flew open.

"YOU GOT ME ACCEPTED AT THE NUTHOUSE?!" He shrieked. The two men took him by the arms and dragged him inside.

"WAIT! I'M NOT A RETARD! WAIT! PLEASE!" The three of us started to roll on the ground with laughter. We were evil geniuses. Well, Ann was anyway. Tears were streaming out of my eyes from laughter. I was going to pee myself. Ha, take that Josh! We got into Ann's car and drove back to Mineral Town, all the way still laughing.

**A/N OH YEAH!! Take that Josh you evil ex!! You were waiting for that to happen, weren't you? **

**I got an idea for my next fic! It's about the five Mineral Town girls (bachelorettes) plus Claire who form a rock band. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
